Two halves Of One Whole or Maybe More
by Taymontu
Summary: Alice's friend Taylor is having a party and you must have a date, Alice wants Shun but so does Taylor. Who will get him and who will the other get? and who does Shun want. DanXRuno JulieXBilly, ShunXAlice, MaruchoXOc, OcXShun, and OcX? Warning Alice OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make a new story and I hope it's good so here it and WARNING: ShunXAlice, tiny ShunXOc, and an OcX? (You'll learn later) and some Alice OOC. And if you didn't know what my Oc Taylor looks like.**

**Name: Taylor Montu**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blond**

**Skin color: Pale**

**Clothes: red tank top, pink mini skirt, yellow roller skates and diamond necklace**

**Now on with the story**

**_Alice's Pov_**

Like any normal school day, shun sat next to me with Taylor on his other side, Dan behind with Runo and Marucho next to him and Julie in front of us.

" Five, four, three, two, ONE " Taylor yelled

BRING

The bell rang and school was out and it was spring break. We ran out of the classroom and to the halls.

" So is anything going on this break, " Taylor asked

" No " Everybody answered

" Great, my family is having a spring party and have course your coming, right? "Taylor asked

" We're in " Dan agreed

" Awesome but a little tip, you need a date " Taylor added

" What do you mean? " Marucho asked

" It's a classy party, you don't need to dress up but you need a date " Taylor explained

" AWESOME " Julie squealed

I sighed; it was going to be a normal party where I'll just have to end up with somebody I don't want to be with.

" So I guess the whole school is going to be there, " I sighed

" No, it's very private and I invited you guys only, plus my cousins and my aunt and uncle " Taylor corrected

A wide smile appeared on my face, no mob of boys attacking me._ This is going to be fun._ Since Shun, Taylor and I live on the same street we parted from the others.

" So Shun are you for sure coming, " Taylor asked

" Yeah, why? " He questioned

" I just wanted to make sure my best friends are coming " Taylor replied with puppy dog eyes

" Cute, well see you guys later " Shun commented and walked up to his house

" So Alice who do you want to ask you out " Taylor questioned

" I don't really know " I replied

" Well I know Runo is going with Dan, Julie is with Billy, and Marucho, well Marucho is going to have a surprise date and I know who I want " Taylor commented

" Who " I asked

" Well I was wanting, well Shun " Taylor answered

My heart plummeted down far enough I couldn't even feel it anymore.

" Well bye " She said sweetly and up her to her house

I walked down the block and to my house. I felt horrible, like my heart was ripped out of my chest, I wanted shun asking me to the party actually.

" Hey Alice " Lync called

He was my neighbor after that entire Vexos thing and don't ask me how he is still alive because I have no idea.

" Hey " I greeted

He wasn't wearing his Vexos uniform but a white T-shirt and Jeans, which Taylor and I picked out for him.

" I heard your going to Tay's party " He brought up

" Yeah, did she invite you " I questioned

" Amazingly yes " He replied

" Alice come here, " My grandfather yelled

" Bye Lync " I said

I walked into the house to see my grandfather at the kitchen table.

" Hello Grandfather " I greeted

" Your going to Taylor's party right " He asked

" Yes " I answered

" Really, well if you really wanted to because I thought it would be better to go to Moscow " He commented

" Well that does sound fun but I promised Taylor, " I informed

" Well you can't break a promise, now go do your homework " He ordered

" Yes Grandfather " I agreed

I ran upstairs and looked over my homework, _Boring. _I thought more about the party and what Taylor said, it was pounding on me like a drum and I actually wanted to kill her. I always get what I wanted but I wasn't spoiled I was lucky I wasn't bratty. Shun will be mine even it kills me, or better yet, Taylor.

**Did you like it, should I continue or stop, please tell me? Please review, thanks for reading, and bye**


	2. The beginning

**I'm back and to answer eltoro's question: yes, yes there will. So lets get on with the Violence I mean story.**

**_Alice's Pov_**

I was hanging out with the brawlers, talking about the usual stuff until:

" GUYS GUYS " Taylor yelled skating towards us

She tried stopping but landed in Shun's lap. I pulled her off and she rolled her eyes.

" Sorry " She apologized

" What's the big news? " I asked

" Oh right, well I was talking to my Aunt and Uncle and I found out that Mira, Ace, Ren, and sadly Fabia are coming " She exclaimed

" REALLY " We yelled

" Yes " She replied

" Awesome " I yelled

_But with Fabia here Shun will never ask me to the party._

" And guess what, Ren and Fabia are dating " Taylor added in her valley girl voice

_And it goes back to two._

" Happy her " Runo cheered

" I can't wait for the details " Julie squealed

"Well Julie who are you going with " Taylor asked

" Oh well you know that Billy's my boyfriend and so I'm bringing him " Julie answered

" Wait one question " Dan blurted out

" What " Taylor asked leaning over him

" What about Baron, where is he " Dan asked

" Oh, he has to help his family or something " She replied

_Today is my lucky day_

" Well anyways, Maruch come with me " Taylor ordered

" Why " Marucho yelled

" I need to take you to my house for you to meet my cousin Meg " She replied dragging him away

Marucho looked up at us with puppy dog eyes and mouthed 'help me' but it was to late.

" Poor Marucho " Runo stated

" Yeah, well I gotta go " Julie said quickly

" Yeah me to " Dan agreed

"And I have to go back to the Cafe "Runo added

They all left leaving Shun and me in complete silence._ I have a feeling that they meant to do this._

" Who are you going to ask to the Party " I blurted out

" Oh, well I'm not sure, I don't really like anybody, who are you going to ask " He replied

" Oh, I don't know, I don't really like anybody either " I lied

" Do you know who Taylor's going with? " He asked

I felt my heart being set on fire, then smashed, and then thrown away.

"No " I answered simply

I got up and looked at him for a second then turned back and left.

" Taylor better watch out because Alice Gehabich doesn't play nice, " I growled

**_Taylor's Pov_**

I dragged Marucho to my house and saw a long blond, pale skinned, huge blue eyes girl sitting on a bench.

" Meg " I yelled

She looked up from her book and her eyes turned bigger then they ever were before.

" OMG CHOJI MARUKURA " She straight out screamed

" Ah, hello " Marucho greeted confused

" OH MY GOD, My name is MEG " She greeted back

" Yeah Taylor told me about you " He brought up

" REALLY THATS AWESOME " She yelled

" Calm down Meggy he's just a boy, don't make me get the Taser " I ordered

" Oh right sorry, Well like I said my name is Meg, I'm fourteen like you and I'm glad to meet you " Meg stated a lot calmer **(In gundalian Invaders Marucho is fourteen)**

" So I guess your going to the party, " Marucho asked

" Yep and your going to " Meg replied

" Then you two should go together, " I suggested

" WHAT " Both yelled

" Yep, you should go together, I'll take Meg for dress bye " I stated and grabbed then blonds arm

_And Runo says Blondes are dumb._

**_Shun's Pov_**

Why did Alice leave so fast, was it something I said?

" Shun " Taylor called

" Hey Tay " I greeted

" I just set up Marucho and my cousin on a date " She cheered

" You set poor Marucho on a date with your Crazy, homicidal, stalker cousin Meg " I asked

" Yeah, why " She asked putting on her puppy dog eyes

" Just wanted to make sure, " I replied

" Who are you going to ask to my party? " She asked

" I don't really know, " I answered

" I know who I want but I'm waiting for him to ask me " She commented

" What if he doesn't, " I asked

" Then I'll kill him, " She snarled

" Who knew you can be scary, " I laughed

"Well Blondes can do anything, " She laughed

" Your not a Blonde " I corrected

" Thank you mister buzz kill, " She yelled

She turned around groaned then left.

**So did you like it, I've decided that you the readers are going to choose who end up with shun so all you have to do is review or I'll put a poll on my profile and you'll pick. Bye**


	3. The Bet

**Sorry for not updating in a while I've been REALLY busy but I can write now so let's get on with the VIOLENCE PURE PURE VIOLENCE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_Alice's Pov_**

Runo, Julie, Taylor, and I were working late waiting for Mira, Ace, Fabia, and Ren to get here already but it was taking SO long, every boy but Dan, Marucho, and Shun of course was hitting on me but I was busy planning to get Shun and humiliate Taylor even though she's my friend.

" We're here " Mira chimed walking in with Ace behind her

" It's so nice to see you Mira " Taylor greeted

" Hey I'm here too, " Ace growled

" Oh hey ass " Taylor and I greeted

It was always our nickname for him because it mad him so mad that actual steam comes out of ears.

" SHUT-UP " He yelled

I laughed and went back to serving last minute dinner to the rest of the customers then there was my chance, Taylor was holding a tray with plenty of clothe staining food on it waiting to spill. I smiled evilly and threw a large ice cube on the ground, she stepped on it perfectly slipping but instead of the staining food on her it hit someone else: Fabia. She walked in and opened her mouth to say something but got in the face, HARD with some food.

" TAYLOR " Fabia screamed

" Yes Princess Sheen " Taylor replied holding back laughs

" WHY DID YOU SPILL FOOD ON ME " Fabia screamed

" Don't blame me, blame Alice Gehabich, right there " Taylor smirked

" MONTU " I yelled

" I'll just be going " Taylor nervously laughed then ran

" GET BACK HERE " I screamed holding a steak knife and running after her

" HELP ME " She yelped when I pinned her down

I help the knife inches from her neck, _all I have to do is slit her neck and she'll be dead. WAIT what am I thinking she's my best friend and I WOULD never kill her. _I dropped the knife and helped her up.

"You are a freaky girl, Alice, " She stated

" And you a crazy girl, Taylor " I joked

" I race you to Shun " She challenged

" Your on chica " I agreed

We raced back to the cafe and we tied AGAIN.

" I WON, " She shouted

" NO I DID " I lied

" NO ME "

"NO ME "

"ME "

"ME "

" RED HED "

" BLOND "

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F*** UP " Runo screamed

"FINE " Taylor screamed

" WHATEVER " I snotted and took a seat

" What the HELL is wrong with you guys, " Runo shouted

" Nothing were just going through a best friend crisis " Taylor replied crossing her arms over her chest

" Then from the body of our hearts we advise you two to...SHUT THE BLOODY F****** HELL UP " Runo screamed

" Yes Mrs. Misaki " Taylor teased

" YOU SHUT-UP " Runo threatened

" Your really angry aren't you, " I asked

" YES, YES I IAM " She shouted

" I THINK ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP " Dan yelled into Runo's ear

" DANIEL KUSO YOU WILL PAY " Runo bellowed grabbing Dan by the neck

" HELP ME. HELP ME!" Dan yelped being dragged into the back

" Bet you five bucks that she's not really beating him up " Taylor challenged AGAIN

" Your on " I agreed

"Bet you this will end up in a bloody fight " Taylor's bakugan Dragtell betted Drago

" Your on " Drago agreed

" OW OW OW OW OW THIS HURTS TO MUCH STOP " We heard Dan yelp

" Five bucks hand it over, " I ordered

" Not yet, I heard that some thing come from my Aunt and Uncle's room " Tay advised

Our eyes twitched and we resisted barfing up breakfast, lunch, and Dinner.

"Too much info, WAY too much info " I replied

Dan and Runo returned with messy hair and bruises.

"It's a tie, " I decided

We handed each other five bucks and the two lovers looked at us strangely.

" You humans are strange " Ren stated

Taylor and I looked at each other then laughed and everybody looked at us strangely but we just laughed and smiled.

**So did you like? I know it's short but good right? Well please review, thanks for reading, and bye.**


	4. Dresses

**Hi so I need to update this story because it needs a long due good chapter so bare with me this is just thought up and I plan to have three or four more chapters after this so let's begin. **

_**Alice's Pov **_

Taylor, Runo, Julie, Mira, Fabia, and I were working in the Cafe and I could tell Runo was getting frustrated at all the boys who were hitting on everyone but her but I just knew Dan was thinking the opposite of Runo.

"So Daniel when are you going to ask Runo to my party " Taylor asked

"What about you? " He replied

"Don't change the subject! I know that you LOVE her so just tell her, " Taylor squealed

"If I love Runo then Alice loves Shun " Dan stated

A light blush hit Shun and mine's face but you couldn't quite notice, I took my hand and slapped him hard like Runo but he fell out of his chair and starting screaming.

"OW that hurt" Dan yelled

"So does being embarrassed ' I yelled

"So it's true " Taylor giggled

"NO " I shouted hitting her in the back of the head

"Okay so you wouldn't mind if I asked him to be my date " Taylor asked

"Sure, if you like him then fine " I snarled

I held the tray of food tightly as I put it on the table then turned around to see Taylor leaning over the table to meet eyes with the hot-shot ninja boy; I grabbed the cutting knife then threw it has hard as I could slicing through the hair barely missing the two close teens.

"ALICE " Taylor squealed

"Oops, it slipped " I lied

"Well at least nobody got hurt " Julie interrupted

We got back to work like normal but I could feel Taylor was plotting her revenge but I wouldn't worry about her though because she is dumped then a post at times; I went over to get the food then Taylor walked by with an playful smirk then I felt a cold substance hit my back and I shuck a little to see Taylor put ice down my back that little witch but I didn't let it bother me because then I would let the blonde cheerleader prance around victorious and acting haughty of her achievement of getting the raven haired boy.

"Do you feel cold " Taylor asked giggling

"Shut up Montu, I thought you had to go to a appointment for your dress " I reminded

A sly smirk arouse from her generally happy expression sending cold vibes down my back about this once adorable, sweet, innocent girl who has turned into a little demon with skirt. _Ah I hate her. _

" You mean we have an appointment " She sang wickedly

"YOUR TAKING US DRESS SHOPPING " Julie squealed

"Yeppy, only the best for my BFF's " She giggled

All the girl brawlers ran up to her squealing except I just rolled my eyes and smirked as Taylor pulled out her credit card then pulled the girls out of the Cafe and went down to the Paige Boutique and everybody went wild in the shoppe.

"I want this one " Julie squealed

She pulled out a silk strapless hot pink dress with a black bow and drapes at the bottom, she trued it on and went speechless so I guess 150$ bucks down. Then Runo pulled out a yellow and white dress that drapes near the bottom and had a belt around the waist with a blue emerald.

"Runo, you look amazing "Taylor complimented

Julie grabbed a brown satin dress that draped at the bottom and had a silk scarf that wrapped around her shoulders; Mira blushed at the gown but tried it on and loved it. I could never pull it off but Mira was a lot better looking then me so it wouldn't be a surprise. Fabia pulled out a gown she brought from Neathia and it was gorgeous; it was dark blue gown with beaded flowers and had beads on the top going down with long blue gloves and silk scarf.

"Looks like everybody got their dresses " Julie decided

"Not Alice " Taylor corrected

"I don't wear dresses " I growled

"Just try this one on " Taylor smirked

She pulled out a dress that could of only got above my knees and had black on top and green ruffled bottom with a dark green bow. It was beautiful but not my style but of course Taylor got all gushy and said that it would be an honor to wear the dress.

"Fine, I'll wear the freakin dress " I growled

"Thank you Alice " She giggled

"Where's your dress " I asked

She pulled out a white spaghetti strap dress that had beautiful red flowers and white heels. I smirked at her little girl cheery attitude, she was such an air-head and sometimes I think she is the reason that people think blondes are dumb.

"So Runo, has Dan asked you yet " Taylor chirped

"NO, has Shun asked you " Runo snapped

I felt a sharp pain in my chest that hurt like daggers but I knew Taylor wouldn't understand my pain of seeing her flirt with the boy I love; I ran my fingers through my orange locks and sighed. _Who knew love would be this hard. _

"TAYLOR HELP ME! " Marucho screamed

I saw Meg run after Marucho with a knife and knew this wasn't going to be good...

**So did you like? I was wondering because I have to leave and can't update any stories for a while but when I'm done with story I'm going to begin a new one but I need help to decide so here are the choices and please help.**

_**Never Alone: **_

_**Alice and Runo compete for the talent show to beat the snotty Prep girls at their school but when it turns out that it's just not a friendly competition but a show to see who is the best but when they need to give up the people they love is fame really worth it? **_

**ShunXAlice, DanXRuno, JulieXBilly, and MaruchoXOC**

**OR**

**_Deep as the Sea: _**

_**When the Brawlers go to the beach Alice, Runo, and Julie see their old friend Nicole but when she reveals their deep secret they go back to see make everything right but is Nicole really the good guy or is she hiding something...like her tail. **_

**ShunXAlice, DanXRuno, and BillyXJulie**

**So thanks for reading, please review, and bye **


	5. The Song

**I'm trying to get this story over with so I can start on another one, which isn't going to be the Bakugan but I am going to do the Deep as the Sea when I'm done with another story so after this one I'm doing like a Pokémon story so lets get on with the story.**

**_Alice's pov_**

Marucho screamed and hid behind me with Meg chasing after him with a sharp knife, _why do all Montu have to be so weird!_

"MEG what are you doing! " Taylor screamed

"I HAVEN'T HAD MY MEDICATION! " Meg screamed back

Taylor sighed then slapped the girl with the knife then pulled at her hair making her snap into her kinda normal state. Meg bowed her head at the older girl and said sorry then Taylor pulled out some pills and gave it to the little girl.

"What is wrong with your cousin! " Marucho asked

"She's sorta well...messed up in the head, " Taylor replied paying for the dresses

"Come on Tay we need to go home so we can get the party reading for tomorrow! " Meg squealed

"I thought it was next weak? " Julie asked

"It was but my aunt and uncle have to go away for a...um a secret job so we needed to reschedule the party. " Taylor replied leaving

_Damn it! Now how am I supposed to ask Shun to the party? _Runo, Julie, and Fabia left to help out at the Cafe leaving Mira and me to talk.

"Alice, do you like Shun? " Mira asked softly

"Um-uh well to tell you the truth then y-y-yes " I stuttered

"Why don't you ask him to be your date? " She asked very confused

"Taylor likes him too and she's my best friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings, " I admitted

"I know someone who likes Taylor. " Mira chirped

"Really? Who? " I asked

"Yes it's your neighbor Lync, haven't you ever notice the way he looks at her? " She replied like I was stupid

I crossed my arms and looked at the vestal with cold eyes then she sat down next to me and smiled sincerely then I saw a light bulb go off in her head.

"Sing him a song! " Mira shouted

"What! NO WAY! " I yelled at the red haired girl

"Why NOT! You sing beautifully and it's a good idea, " She complimented

"Then what song? " I asked rolling my eyes

"Isn't there a song you've listened to that you knew was Shun's and yours song, " She asked happily

I frowned then looked down with the thought of me singing but then I remembered the song that would work but I don't know if I can pull it off.

"I know one, " I admitted

"Really? What song? " She gasped

"It's a song called I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. " I muttered

"So sing it! " Mira ordered

I nodded my head then ran home to call Taylor and Runo also to grab my guitar when I got their I saw Lync was waiting for me.

"What do you want? " I asked rudely

"Mira told me what you're going to do, " He teased

"Shut-up! I have to go! " I yelled then ran into my house

I ran up to my room and used the phone in my room to call Runo and Taylor.

"What is it?" Both girls asked

"Taylor calls a battle brawlers meeting at your house! I need you to help me sing a song, " I ordered

"Okay? " Taylor replied confused then hanged up

"What do you want from me? " Runo asked

"Make sure **_everybody _**comes, " I stated

"Okay " She agreed then hanged up

I grabbed my guitar case then went off to Taylor's house and the song memorized, when I got their everybody was talking and Taylor knew the song and started strumming my guitar making everybody stare at her. I started singing along with her.

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I smiled at the brawlers and everybody seems to enjoy it but one hotshot teenager...Shun. I started to hate him for a second then I gave up; _I can never have Shun can I? _Taylor kept strumming then started singing her but a different song; it was I'm only Me when I'm with You by Taylor swift.

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
_In a field behind your yard_  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
_Just listen to the crickets sing_  
_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_Living in the crazy world_  
_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_  
_The secrets, all my deepest fears_  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When Im with anybody else_  
_It?s so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And Im only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, Im only me when I?m with you_  
_With you, oh, yeah_

Shun seemed to love the song making me growl at the bottle blond and at Mira who turned red and shrugged her shoulders. _I hate Taylor MONTU!_

**Sorry for the horrible ending but I just thought it would be a good idea to have this happen between the friends and have Alice and Mira have some girl talk so anyways thanks for reading, please review, and bye.**


	6. The Party

**Guess what this is? YES IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! Well I hope it so I can do Deep as The Sea for all of you and hope you read it. I'm so melancholy about ending this so stay with me on here because I'm bad at endings and please tell me if I should make an Epilogue, so here we go with the...'interesting' ending. Smirking***

**_Alice's Pov_**

It was the day of the party and I didn't ask Shun, yeah I know pathetic but neither did Marucho or Taylor so who cares but maybe I don't have to go...

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave  
Take me baby or leave_

I grabbed my phone to see it was the devious Taylor Miley McKenzie Marcy Macy Mikayla Marissa Mariah Montu, _Damn she has a lot of 'M's in her name! _If you think I'm over her 'performance' then your wrong cause the passion that I have for Shun is greater then her ditzy little tune that she thinks can win over the raven-haired hotshot.

"S'up Tay-Tay" I greeted

"Hey Ali, are you still coming to the party? It's okay if you don't have a date just come pleeeeasssse! " Taylor begged

"God you're annoying, fine I'll come but don't make me sing or you'll be swallowing your guitar, " I growled

"Thank-you! You won't _regret _it " She emphasized the regret part strangely

I rolled my eyes and put on my dress also grabbing my black stockings and green flats to help me feel more me and less girly like Julie and Taylor. I grabbed my bag and headed outside to see Lync waiting outside looking at me with a kinky grin.

"Need something? " I asked

"No, were going to the same party aren't we? " He asked obviously

"Taylor's party, sadly yes. Don't stand too close " I demanded

"Don't worry, I find you horribly disgusting " He laughed annoyingly

I sent my hand into his cheek showing the glowing red forming on his cheek as he yelped in pain then kicked my ankle, _God your just like when Taylor and I were kids..._I looked at the pink haired boy and saw that he was drifting off to another world then I saw it. Taylor was waving her hand around the corner jumping and giggling and Lync was staring at her with the little kinky grin again _wait he always has that grin when Taylor is around or somebody brings her up...Oh my GOD he likes Taylor!_

_"_Come on you two let's get inside " Taylor chirped

We walked into her large mansion, which was painted a dark black with old paintings that hanged on the walls above us, the floor was wooden and had tile in the front rooms and bathrooms, purple and blood red roses covered most of the tables as center pieces on silk cloths, and a black glass chandelier hanging over the long staircases.

"Wow this place is amazing, " I laughed

"Thanks, I'm going to get ready so you two go to the backyard! Meg will show you. " Taylor informed

Her cousin popped up out of the banister wearing a strap dress that had black on the top a blue bow and bottom and black dots going down the draping bottom. She showed us the backyard, which was covered with all kinds of bright colored roses and the smell of citrus. After Meg left I looked at Vestal boy who was holding a rose in his hand.

"How long have you liked her? " I blurted out

"Never, that Meg girl scares me. " He replied bluntly

"I meant Taylor you idiot! " I shouted

"Oh uh...um well WAIT! What are you talking about? " He snapped

"I noticed how you look at her! Why don't you tell her? " I asked back

"Because she LOVES Shun! " He snarled

"Trust me, once she sees how much you like her she'll fall in love with you instantly. " I insisted

He looked at me once then was about to say something but Taylor ran into the backyard wearing a dress I didn't recognized. It was a pink dress that had no straps and showed of her cleavage and had a light green bow, the bottom had white sparkly balls on the rim and was see through but has green silk skirt under that show off her legs, and wore pink high heels.

"What do you think? " Taylor giggled

"Cute" I said through my teeth

Lync just stared at her with jaw opened with eyes bulging out, I raised my hand in front of him and shook it but he didn't shake him from his trance until a raven haired boy jumped out and slapped him making him scream in shock.

"OW What was that for? " Lync yelped

"Pervert" Shun and I muttered

Taylor just giggled as Lync fell on his knees in pain from the sudden power to his cheek and if he was a little more childish he would have been crying but this is Lync we're talking about. Soon enough everybody came with smiles and laughing over Runo and Dan arguing.

"DAN STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!" Runo yelled

"RUNO I'M HUNGRY! " Dan whined

"SO ARE WE SO STOP STUFFING YOU MOUTH " Runo shouted hitting him hard

"OW RUNO!" Dan yelped

"Stop fighting! There is plenty of food " Taylor assured while clapping her hands

Soon a waiter and waitress came out with trays of chicken but there was something odd about the two, they were familiar..._WAIT! I know who they are!_

"Paige? Rafe? " I asked

The two looked up to show their faces and with intense screaming and giggling they were greeted by Marucho, Shun, Fabia, and Ren but Dan was to busy eating the food like usual.

"DAN SAY HI TO PAIGE AND RAFE! " Runo yelled

"BUT I'M EATING " Dan yelled

"You two never stop do you? " Taylor laughed awkwardly with a sweat drop running down her face

"Oh I almost forgot! Shun, Alice I need to talk to you two! " Taylor added

We walked over to Taylor as she guided us to the kitchen and smiled brightly then gave me a stern look with the devil in her eyes.

"Shunnn, which on of us do you like? " Taylor asked innocently

"Wait, What are talking about? " Shun asked

"We know that you like one of us so who is it? " I asked aggressively

"I like you both " He said bluntly

"Not like that! Which one do you want to date? " Taylor whined

"Oh um well..." Shun was speechless for a moment

Taylor had a gleam in her eyes as music played outside then she jumped off the counted and ran to the backyard grabbing Lync's hands and dancing to the music with him. _Wait so she likes Lync? What about Shun...OH. _I saw hurt in Shun's eyes for a second then he smirked.

_" _So I guess you like Taylor? " I piped up

"Oh really? " He asked smirking

"YES! " I yelled

He leaned in closer till our lips met for a few second of fireworks and the feeling of passion felt better then ever before but I never kissed a boy before so this was special in the most magical way possible but wait does this mean?

"I love you, " He whispered

My eyes widen and I was still in shock from the kiss but it seemed the words were so natural that it just slipped of my tongue with ease.

"I love you too Shun" I whispered back

We walked out the door to be greeted by Taylor with Lync eyes widen and that kinky grin on his face again but it was wider and more full of happiness then desire.

"Lync and I are officially dating " Taylor purred

"So are we " I replied

"The plan worked " Taylor yelled to Julie

"I KNEW IT! "Julie giggled holding onto Billy

"You planed THIS, " I yelled

"Yeppy! It was because you two wouldn't admit on your own so I had to help you. " Taylor informed

"I really hate saying this but.. Th-th-thank y-y-you Taylor " I muttered

"Your welcome Alice" She giggled

"Now all we have to do is get Meg and Marucho together, " Julie reminded

All of a sudden Marucho ran into the house crying and screaming shutting the glass door and locking it shut while Meg slammed into the door with a machete in her hands and her eyes red as fire.

"Meg don't scare Marucho! " I yelled

"This is going to be tough, " Taylor sighed

"At least it's not us. " I chirped

"Shun, do you love me? " Taylor asked

I looked at her weirdly as if she turned into a mermaid or something but she was just looking at Shun innocently and playfully

"Truly, you are half my heart and the other half is Alice's " He replied

"But my half is bigger! " I joked

"We're two halves of one whole! " Taylor chirped

"Or maybe more" I added

"That would be a great book title. " Lync commented

We looked at each other fore a few minutes then looked at the pink haired boy with the kinky smile.

"Nah " We replied

**So was it good? Did you like it because I just thought to end there and maybe make and epilogue if you want :) So I'm sad to say I'm done for now unless I make an Epilogue but now we're done forever but I'm glad to announce Deep As The Sea will be on Bakugan Fanfiction soon! So please review this last chapter for advice on the Epilogue, thanks for reading, and bye.**


End file.
